deadpoolfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool
Hey guys, it's me Deadpool. Welcome to the Deadpool Wiki where you get to know all about your favorite mercenary. What, I'm not allowed to type just because I'm the person this Wiki is about? WELL, TOO BAD! Thanks to the small-ish size of this Wikia I don't have a lot of information up for you to read. Well, that's where you- yes you! Can help, by contributing to this wiki. Oh and don't worry, you don't have to have an account, although, that's how I get to write my own pages on other wikis that include me. Alright, DEADPOOL OUT. P.S. My boyfriend is Peter Parker, the cutest web-slinger I know, and if anyone tries to tell you otherwise they're probably greasy fanboys with fragile masculinity. Personally, I think Petey looked best when played by Andrew Garfield, but I give props to Tobey Maguire's ass. Okay, continue reading. Deadpool (real name Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional antihero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by artist/writer Rob Liefeld and writer Fabian Nicieza, the character first appeared in The New Mutants #98 cover-dated (Feb. 1991). Initially Deadpool was depicted as a supervillain when he made his first appearance in The New Mutants and later in issues of X-Force, but has since evolved into the role of an antihero. Deadpool is a disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary with the superhuman ability of an accelerated healing factor and physical prowess. He is known as the "Merc with a Mouth" because of his talkative nature and tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. The character's popularity has seen him feature in numerous other media. In the 2004 series Cable & Deadpool, he refers to his own scarred appearance as "Ryan Reynolds crossed with a Shar-Pei";56 Reynolds would eventually portray the character in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine and reprised the role in the 2016 film Deadpool78— the latter incarnation bearing far more similarities to the comic book version. Publication history Further information: List of Deadpool titles 1990s Created by artist/writer Rob Liefeld and writer Fabian Nicieza,91011 Deadpool made his first appearance in the pages of The New Mutants #98, cover dated February 1991.12 According to Nicieza, Liefeld came up with the character's visual design and name, and Nicieza himself came up with the character's speech mannerisms.13Liefeld, a fan of the Teen Titans comics, showed his new character to then-writer Fabian Nicieza. Upon seeing the costume and noting his characteristics (killer with super agility), Nicieza contacted Liefeld, saying "this isDeathstroke from Teen Titans". Nicieza gave Deadpool the real name of "Wade Wilson" as an inside-joke to being "related" to "Slade Wilson", Deathstroke.14 Another inspiration was Spider-Man, who also used to make jokes during fights. Spider-Man and Wolverine were his two favorite Marvel characters, but since other writers than Liefeld were writing those titles, he wanted to introduce his own version of the characters in New Mutants; "I had to make my own Spider-Man and Wolverine. That’s what Cable and Deadpool were meant to be, my own Spider-Man and my own Wolverine. Domino was my Elektra, my hot femme fatale."15 Both Deadpool and Cable were also meant to be tied into Wolverine’s history already from the start. What Danny DeVito's character was to Arnold Schwarzenegger's character in Twins, Deadpool was intended to be to Wolverine. And because Liefeld's favorite comic title before X-Men was Avengers, who had weapons like Captain America's shield, Thor's hammer and Hawkeye's bow and arrow, he decided to weaponize his new characters as well.16 The character's co-creator, Rob Liefeld, holding up a copy of New Mutants #98, in which the character first appeared In his first appearance, Deadpool is hired by Tolliver to attack Cable and the New Mutants. After subsequently appearing inX-Force as a recurring character, Deadpool began making guest appearances in a number of different Marvel Comics titles such as The Avengers, Daredevil, and Heroes for Hire. In 1993, the character received his own miniseries, titled The Circle Chase, written by Fabian Nicieza and pencilled by Joe Madureira. It was a relative success and Deadpool starred in a second, self-titled miniseries written in 1994 by Mark Waid, pencilled by Ian Churchill, and inked by Jason Temujin Minor and Bud LaRosa. Waid later commented, "Frankly, if I'd known Deadpool was such a creep when I agreed to write the mini-series, I wouldn't have done it. Someone who hasn't paid for their crimes presents a problem for me."17 In 1997, Deadpool was given his own ongoing title, initially written by Joe Kelly, with then-newcomer Ed McGuinness as an artist. Deadpool became an action comedy parody of the cosmic drama, antihero-heavy comics of the time. The series firmly established his supporting cast, including his prisoner/den mother Blind Al and his best friend Weasel. The ongoing series gained cult popularity for its unorthodox main character and its balance of angst and pop culture slapstick and the character became less of a villain, though the element of his moral ambiguity remained. The writer Joe Kelly noted, "With Deadpool, we could do anything we wanted because everybody just expected the book to be cancelled every five seconds, so nobody was paying attention. And we could get away with it."18 Reportedly Kelly introduced the fourth wall breaking gimmick.19 The series was taken over by Christopher Priest who noted that he found Kelly's issues to be "complex and a little hostile to new readers like me" and that by issue 37, he realized that "it was okay to make Deadpool look stupid."20 2000s Deadpool lasted until issue #69, at which point it was relaunched as a new title by Gail Simone with a similar character called Agent X in 2002. This occurred during a line wide revamp of X-Men related comics, with Cable becoming Soldier X and X-Force becoming X-Statix. Simone notes that 'When I took the Deadpool job, the revamp hadn't been planned, so it was a complete surprise. Thankfully, we heard about it in time to make adjustments to the early scripts'.21 It appeared that Deadpool was killed in an explosion fighting the supervillain Black Swan. Deadpool's manager, Sandi Brandenberg later founded Agency X with a mysterious man called Alex Hayden, who took the name dubbed Agent X. Deadpool later returned to the series. Simone left the title after seven issues due to creative differences with the series editor, but then returned to conclude with issues 13-15.22[better source needed] Deadpool's next starring appearance came in 2004 with the launch of Cable & Deadpool written by Fabian Nicieza, where Deadpool became partnered with his former enemy, Cable, teaming up in various adventures. This title was canceled with issue #50 and replaced by a new Cable series in March 2008.23 Deadpool then appeared briefly in the Wolverine: Origins title by writer Daniel Way before Way and Paco Medina launched another Deadpool title in September 2008.24 Medina was the main series artist, with Carlo Barberi filling in on the first issue after the "Secret Invasion" tie-in.25 A new Deadpool ongoing series written by Daniel Way with artist Paco Medina began as a Secret Invasion tie-in. In the first arc, the character is seen working with Nick Fury to steal data on how to kill the Skrull queen Veranke.2627 Norman Osborn steals the information that Deadpool had stolen from the Skrulls, and subsequent stories deal with the fallout from that. Writer Daniel Way explained, "the first thing Osborn does to try and take care of the situation is to bring in a hired gun to take Deadpool down, which would be Tiger-Shark. That would be the standard thing to do, but of course everything about Deadpool is non-standard. So it goes completely awry and Norman has to get more serious about things." The story also sees the return of Bob, Agent of HYDRA, "I don't want the book to become 'Deadpool and Friends' so characters will drift in and out, but Bob was someone I definitely wanted to bring in. It just had to be at the perfect moment and when I was putting this storyline together that moment presented itself." This all led directly to a confrontation with the new Thunderbolts in "Magnum Opus" which crossed over between Deadpool vol. 2 #8-9 and Thunderbolts #130-131.28 Thunderbolts writer Andy Diggle said, "it's a natural progression for Deadpool to go after Norman, and for Norman to send his personal hit-squad after Deadpool."29 In Deadpool #15, Deadpool decides to become a hero resulting in conflicts with proper heroes likeSpider-Man30 (who he had recently encountered in The Amazing Spider-Man #611 as part of "The Gauntlet"31) and leading to a 3-issue arc where he takes on Hit-Monkey,32 a character who debuted in the same month in a digital, then print, one-shot.3334 Another ongoing Deadpool series, Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth launched in July 2009, written by Victor Gischler, with art by Bong Dazo. In it Deadpool teams with Headpool from Marvel Zombies 3 and 4''.353637 A special anniversary issue titled ''Deadpool #900 was released in October 2009. It features stories written by several authors, with the main feature written by the original Deadpool series writer Joe Kelly and drawn by Deadpool's creator Rob Liefeld. A third Deadpool ongoing series, Deadpool Team-Up, launched in November 2009 (with issue numbers counting in reverse starting with issue #899), written by Fred Van Lente, with art by Dalibor Talajic. This series features Deadpool teaming up with different heroes from the Marvel Universe in each issue, such as Hercules.38 Deadpool also joined the cast of the new X-Force team.39 2010s Another Deadpool series, titled Deadpool Corps also by Gischler, was released in April 2010. Besides Deadpool himself, this series featured alternate versions of Deadpool, including Lady Deadpool (who debuted in Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth #7), Headpool (the Marvel Zombies universe incarnation, now reduced to a severed head), and two new characters; Kidpool, a child, and Dogpool, a dog.40 The series lasted twelve issues. Marvel also published Deadpool titles through the Marvel Knights and MAX imprints: Deadpool: Wade Wilson's War, by Duane Swierczynski and Jason Pearson,414243 and Deadpool MAX by David Lapham and Kyle Baker.44 Deadpool (vol. 2) is written by Daniel Way and drawn by Alé Garza. In the story arc "DEAD", Wade is "cured" of his healing ability and becomes mortal. As a side effect, he also has his old, unscarred face once again. Although he spent the majority of the story arc looking forward to dying, he suppresses his desires in order to protect his friend and sidekick Hydra Bob.[citation needed] After he lost his healing factor, Wilson claimed he felt "more alive than ever."[volume & issue needed] However, after a harsh beating from Intelligencia, Wade realized that he had let his ability to heal compensate for skill so he decided to ask for help with Taskmaster in training.[volume & issue needed] Taskmaster asked Wilson to help him steal Pym Particles from S.H.I.E.L.D., but actually he allowed Black Box to study Wade in order to prepare his vengeance against Wilson, even letting him know Deadpool lost his healing factor.[volume & issue needed] Wade managed to defeat Black Box, Black Tom and Black Swan, but in the process his face was burned and disfigured again.[volume & issue needed] Former FBI agent Allison Kemp wanted to get revenge on Deadpool because of his involvement in an accident which left her in a wheelchair, and she called other enemies of Deadpool such as T-Ray and Slayback and trained them to kill Deadpool.[volume & issue needed] Deadpool infiltrated their base and managed to get T-Ray and Slayback killed, when Kemp was about to kill herself in an explosion which would kill Wade in the process, he convinced her not to attack him.[volume & issue needed] In that moment, he was surprised by the returned Evil Deadpool, who informed Wade that the serum they took was not permanent, reasons why Wade's face didn't heal or a finger he lost grew back, so Wade would return after Evil Deadpool shot him.[volume & issue needed] Daniel Way's Deadpool series concluded with issue 63. As part of Marvel's Marvel NOW! initiative a new Deadpool ongoing series was launched, written by Brian Posehn and Gerry Duggan and illustrated by Tony Moore.45 He is also a member of the Thunderbolts.46 In the 27th issue of his new series, as part of "All-New Marvel NOW!", Deadpool was married for the third time. Initially a secret, his bride was revealed in the web comic Deadpool: The Gauntlet to be Shiklah, Queen of the Undead. Deadpool also discovers that he has a daughter by the name of Eleanor from a former flame of Deadpool named Carmelita.47 During the events of "Original Sin", it was revealed that Deadpool was tricked into killing his parents by a scientist known as Butler (who abducted Eleanor and gave her to his brother), however Deadpool does not know about it.48 Much later, he clashed with Carnage,49 and Carnage vowed revenge on Deadpool for tricking him into wounding Shriek.50 During the "AXIS" storyline, Deadpool appears as a member of Magneto's unnamed supervillain group during the fight against Red Skull's Red Onslaught form.51The group of villains becomes inverted to heroes, after a spell cast by Scarlet Witch and Doctor Doom.[volume & issue needed] This group was later named the Astonishing Avengers.52 This Deadpool, referred to as "Zenpool" was pivotal in turning Apocalypse to fighting the Inverted Avengers.53 Deadpool's death occurs in Deadpool #250, involving story ideas that cowriters Gerry Duggan and Brian Posehn have had in mind since the beginning of the NOW series.54 Issue #250 was technically issue #45, but was so named as it was the cumulative 250th issue of the character's solo series.[citation needed] Deadpool faces off in a final showdown with ULTIMATUM and Flag-Smasher, killing all of them, and gives up the "Deadpool" identity, wishing to have a better life. He, along with his family and friends, (and presumably everyone on Earth) are all killed when the Earth collides with an alternate universe's Earth. Deadpool laments that the Secret Wars should have stayed an Avengers event, but then dies at peace, content that everybody else is dying with him.55 Eight months after the events of Secret Wars and the restoration of Earth, Deadpool is seen working for Steve Rogers. After stealing some potentially life-saving chemicals needed by an ailing Rogue, he is offered membership in the Avengers Unity Squad.56 Fictional character biography The character's back-story has been presented as vague and subject to change, and within the narrative he is unable to remember his personal history due to a mental condition. Whether or not his name was even Wade Wilson is subject to speculation since one of his nemeses, T-Ray, claims in Deadpool #33 that he is the real Wade Wilson and that Deadpool is a vicious murderer who stole his identity.57 There have been other dubious stories about his history—at one point the supervillain Loki claimed to be his father.58 Frequently, revelations are later retconned or ignored altogether, and in one issue, Deadpool himself joked that whether he is actually Wade Wilson depends on which the writer or the reader prefers.59 He has professed to be Canadian.60 The original story had him joining the Weapon X program after being kicked out of the United States Army Special Forces.61 Personality Deadpool is aware that he is a fictional comic book character.62 He commonly breaks the fourth wall, which is done by few other characters in the Marvel Universe, and this is used to humorous effect. He often has conversations with his two internal monologues, which are shown as caption boxes in his panels; in Deadpool #28 it is revealed that the villain Doctor Bong, a foe of Howard the Duck, is the logical voice appearing in yellow captions,63 and in Deadpool Annual #1 (2014) it is revealed that Madcap, a foe of Captain America, is the psychotic voice appearing in white captions with a typewriter serif.64 Deadpool is depicted as having an accelerated healing factor, which not only prevents him from being permanently injured through enhanced cell regeneration throughout his body, but also causes psychosis and mental instability, as his neurons are also affected by the accelerated regeneration. It is thought that while his psychoses are a handicap, they are also one of his assets as they make him an extremely unpredictable opponent. Taskmaster, who has photo-reflexive memory which allows him to copy anyone's fighting skills by observation, was unable to defeat Deadpool due to his chaotic and improvised fighting style.65 Taskmaster has also stated that Deadpool is an expert at distracting his opponents.65 The character, known for his talkative nature, has been nicknamed the "Merc with a Mouth".66 Deadpool has sometimes been portrayed to have a strong sense of core morality. In Uncanny X-Force, he storms out after Wolverine tries to rationalize Fantomexkilling Apocalypse, who was at the time in a child form. After Wolverine argues that Deadpool is motivated solely by money, Archangel reveals that Deadpool never cashed any of his checks.67 Sexual orientation In December 2013, Deadpool was confirmed as being omnisexual by Deadpool writer Gerry Dugan via Twitter.68 When asked about Deadpool's sexuality, co-creator Fabian Nicieza stated, "Deadpool is whatever sexual inclination his brain tells him he is in THAT moment. And then the moment passes."69 Nicieza has also stated, "Not trying to be dismissive, but readers always want to 'make a character their own' and often that is to the exclusion of what the character might mean to other fans. I've been dogged with the DP sexuality questions for YEARS. It is a bit tiring. He is NO sex and ALL sexes. He is yours and everyone else's. So not dismissive, but rather the epitome of inclusive."70 Powers and abilities Deadpool's primary power is an accelerated healing factor, depicted by various writers at differing levels of efficiency. Artificially endowed by the Weapon X program, this enables him to regenerate any destroyed tissue at a superhuman rate, as well as making him immune to diseases. Deadpool's healing factor is strong enough that he has previously survived complete incineration and decapitation more than once[citation needed]. Although his head normally has to be reunited with his body to heal the wound,717273 he was able to regrow his head after having it pulverized by the Hulk.[volume & issue needed] Deadpool's brain cells are similarly affected, with dying neurons being rejuvenated at a super accelerated rate. This allows Deadpool to recover from any head wounds, and it renders him nearly invulnerable to psychic and telepathic powers,7475 although this ability is inconsistent.7677 It has been revealed that at the time that his healing ability was given to him, Deadpool suffered from some form of cancer. After the healing factor was given to him, it made his normal cells as well as his cancerous cells unable to die, giving him a heavily scarred appearance beneath his suit.[volume & issue needed] Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins, due to his enhanced cell regeneration. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated.78 He can be affected by certain drugs such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage[citation needed]. Deadpool is effectively immortal, although he has died several times.7980 He is still alive 800 years in the future when the new X-Force encounters him.81 In addition, Thanos once declared that Deadpool should "consider yourself cursed ... with life!" out of jealousy over Deadpool's status as Lady Death's love interest.82His enemy T-Ray later resurrected him,79 under Thanos' instruction, using an artifact he had given him.83 Later, Deadpool was informed that Thanos had placed a curse on him, and tracked Thanos down. He revealed that the only thing keeping Wade alive was his "spell of darkest necromancy". Although Thanos removed this curse in order to kill Deadpool, he felt forced to immediately bring him back using "a fusion of necromancy and science" in order to request his aid in tracking downMistress Death, who had gone missing.84 Deadpool is a highly trained assassin and mercenary, adept in multiple forms of martial arts, and an expert swordsman and marksman. Although in earlier years he was originally portrayed as having superhuman strength, he is no longer depicted as having this ability.85 Over the years, Deadpool has owned a number of personal teleportation devices. Also, during Deadpool's first ongoing comic, he possesses a device which projected holographic disguises, allowing him to go undercover or conceal his appearance. He also has a magic satchel containing all of his unlimited weaponry and ammo. Deadpool is multilingual, with the ability to speak fluently in German, Spanish, ASL and Japanese, in addition to his native English[citation needed]. Since Deadpool is aware that he is a fictional character,62 he uses this knowledge to his advantage to deal with opponents or gain knowledge to which he should not normally have access, such as "reading" past issues of his and others' comics.86 Deadpool even knows he has a Wikipedia article and hopes his fans keep his page updated.87 Other versions Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse timeline, Deadpool was redubbed Dead Man Wade and reimagined as a bitter, humorless member of Apocalypse's Pale Riders, having received his flawed healing factor from Apocalypse's eugenics program. Sent with his team to invade the Savage Land, he attempted to unleash chaos upon the sanctuary, but was killed by Nightcrawler, who teleported his head off his body and hid it in a crater.88 Later, Dead Man Wade was revealed to be resurrected like many of the other Alpha mutants.89 Captain America: Who Won't Wield the Shield The World War II-era version of Deadpool is introduced in the one-shot parody issue Captain America: Who Won't Wield the Shield. Frederick "Wheezy" Wilson, nephew of President Woodrow Wilson, is a soldier who is experimented on by the Nazis to become 'Weapon X'. Despite the nature of the story as a period piece, Wilson peppers his speech with anachronistic slang from the 1990s.9091 Deadpool 2099 In a potential future taking place in 2099, Deadpool is Warda Wilson, the daughter of Wade and Shiklah. She collaborates with a gang inspired by Hydra Agent Bob and is wanted by the police. She has taken an older Wade prisoner and forces him to watch political debates while chained up, angered that he's ruined her life and hopes she can use him to find her mother. Wade reveals he and Shiklah had a falling out after the death of Ellie, which led to a battle between the two former lovers in Hell.92 Deadpool Corps In the 12-issue series Deadpool Corps and prequel series Prelude to Deadpool Corps, Deadpool is joined by several alternate versions of himself from different universes to create a super-group. Lady Deadpool and Headpool return from their previous appearances in Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth, joined by newcomers Kidpool, a child version of Deadpool who attends Professor X's school,93 and Dogpool, a dog endowed with Deadpool's familiar healing factor.94 They are later joined by the The Champion, going by the name Championpool.95 Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe In the storyline Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe, the X-Men send Deadpool to a mental hospital for therapy. The doctor treating him is actually Psycho-Man in disguise, who attempts to torture and brainwash Deadpool into becoming his personal minion. The procedure fails, but leaves Deadpool even more mentally unhinged with a nihilistic view; as a result, he kills Psycho-Man by repeatedly smashing him against a desk and begins assassinating every superhero and supervillain on Earth starting with the Fantastic Four in an apparent attempt to rebel against his comic book creators. The book ends with him breaking into the "real" world and confronting the Marvel writers and artists who are currently writing the book. He says to the reader that once he's done with this universe, "I'll find you soon enough."96 Deadpool Killustrated After the events of "Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe", Deadpool has killed many versions of Marvel superheroes and villains across the multiverse to no effect and comes to a conclusion that infinite alternate versions of the heroes and villains he killed exist.[volume & issue needed] In the series, Deadpool hires a team of scientists to help him get rid of all Marvel characters. One scientist gets the Merc with a Mouth a device that transports him to the "Ideaverse", a universe that contains the classic characters that inspired Marvel characters.[volume & issue needed] In each book, he confronts multiple enemies such as The Headless Horseman (who inspired Green Goblin and Ghost Rider), Little Women (Black Widow, She-Hulk) and more.97 Deadpool Kills Deadpool On April 4, 2013, Cullen Bunn revealed that, after the events of "Deadpool Killustrated", the next and last part of the "Deadpool Killology" will be "Deadpool Kills Deadpool" and that the Deadpool that appeared in Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe and Killustrated is called "Dreadpool" and, in the series, he is hunting down all versions of Deadpool while "our" Deadpool, the light-hearted Merc With A Mouth, is hunting down Dreadpool, his own murderous version. Bunn stated that theDeadpool Corps will appear along with many other versions of Deadpool and new versions.[citation needed] The first book was released in July 2013. The first issue opens with Deadpool dealing with yet another attack by ULTIMATUM, after which the Deadpool Corps quickly ropes the titular character into the crisis. Over the course the storyline, The Deadpool Corps is killed (not including Headpool, who was already killed prior to the events of the storyline), and it concludes in Issue #4, where Deadpool clashes with Dreadpool, who is eventually shown the error of his ways and killed by Deadpool in vengeance for causing the death of his friends. Somehow, our Deadpool finds his way back, but not before the reader is aware that Evil Deadpool is still alive and scheming.[volume & issue needed] Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth Several alternate incarnations of Deadpool are introduced in the series Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth. Attempting to return Headpool to the Marvel Zombies universe, Deadpool encounters multiple versions of himself as they exist in other universes, including a female version of himself named Lady Deadpool, Major Wade Wilson, a militant but sane version of Deadpool, and The Deadpool Kid (KiddyPool), a cowboy version of Deadpool who exists within a universe resembling the Wild West.98 Deadpool Pulp Deadpool Pulp is a four-issue limited series from writers Mike Benson and Adam Glass and artist Laurence Campbell, with Deadpool set in the 1950s drawing on pulp fiction (similar to the Marvel Noir fictional universe).99 Gwenpool Gwen Poole, or "Gwenpool", is amalgam of Deadpool and Gwen Stacy. She started as one of 20 variant covers released in June 2015 for then-current series, which following the popularity of Spider-Gwen saw Gwen Stacy reimagined as other Marvel characters, such as Doctor Strange, Groot and Wolverine.100 Gwenpool, featured on the variant cover for "Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars #2", which turned out to be especially popular with the fans.101 After seeing how many fans were cosplaying as a character that wasn't even featured in any comic, Marvel editor Jordan White approached writer Christopher Hastings with a task to create a story around her. Initially the plan was to do one-shot comic "Gwenpool Special #1", which was then followed by a three-page backup story in the ongoing volume of "Howard the Duck", and eventually an ongoing series, starting in April 2016.102 Marvel 2997 In Messiah War Deadpool is locked in a freezer for eight hundred years. When he escapes he is captured by the armed forces of the few surviving humans left. He helps Cable to get Hope Summers back from Stryfe who is later revealed to be inside this version of Deadpool's head. After seemingly defeating Stryfe, this version of Deadpool is quickly ripped in half and appears to die shortly after, his last words being a joke on "severance" pay.103 House of M In the House of M reality, Wade Wilson was a field commander and active agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. During one of his missions, Agent Wilson contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. They had to patch him through the TB-Link satellite to communicate with him.104 Hulked-Out Heroes Main article: Hulked Out Heroes Appearing first in Hulk #21, Deadpool is "hulked-out" near the end of the Fall of the Hulks storyline. A two part mini series called, World War Hulks: Hulked Out Heroes will follow Hulkpool as he travels back in time to kill himself, disrupting the origin stories of many heroes as he goes.105 Marvel Zombies In the first Marvel Zombies limited series, a zombie version of Deadpool is seen fighting the Silver Surfer. The zombie Deadpool eventually loses his body and appears as a disembodied head beginning in Marvel Zombies 3. This incarnation of Deadpool, frequently referred to as Headpool, entered the mainstream Marvel continuity when he is encountered and captured by the original Deadpool in Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth.106 Along with several other alternate versions of Deadpool, Headpool went on to appear in Deadpool Corps with a propeller beanie mounted to his head, allowing him flight.107 Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Marvel version of Deadpool is Sergeant "Wadey" Wilson, a Gulf War veteran. Depicted as an anti-mutant extremist, he is a cyborg and leader of theReavers who hunt mutants for sport on a reality TV show. Beneath the mask, Deadpool appears to be a skull with exposed brain, his skin formed by a transparent shell. He also has the ability to mimic an individual's appearance and voice, though not their powers.108 Weapon X: Days of Future Now In the alternate Earth ending of the Weapon X comic, Deadpool is recruited by Wolverine to be part of a new team of X-Men after the old team is killed. He joins, claiming Wolverine only wants him as the "token human". This version of Deadpool is killed by Agent Zero's Anti-Healing Factor corrosive acid. This version of Deadpool speaks in white text boxes.109 X-Men '92 In the Secret Wars Battleworld based on the 90s X-Men animated series, Deadpool is a member of X-Force with Cable, Bishop, Archangel, Psylocke, and Domino.110 Reception Deadpool was ranked 182nd on Wizard magazine's list of the Top 200 Comic Book Characters of All Time,111 ranked 45th on Empire magazine's list of The 50 Greatest Comic Book Characters,112 and placed 31st on IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Heroes.113 In other media Television * Deadpool had made several non-voiced cameo appearances in the X-Men animated series: a flashback alongside Wolverine in one of Sabretooth's mental sessions with Professor Charles Xavier in the episode "Deadly Reunions", Morph shape-shifts into Deadpool's form in the episode "Whatever It Takes", and Xavier's dark side projects the character's image to attack Wolverine in the episode "The Phoenix Saga: Part 2: The Dark Shroud". * Deadpool has a brief cameo appearance in the Marvel Anime: X-Men episode "Destiny".114 * Deadpool appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series. The character is alluded on a 'Timely' cover during a fight with Sabretooth in "Freaky" and as Harry Osborn's video-game character in "The Iron Octopus". Deadpool personally appears in the episode "Ultimate Deadpool" voiced by Will Friedle.115 This version was a former S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee with Iron Fist, Nova, Power Man and White Tiger before dropping out to be a mercenary. Despite (and because of) Spider-Man's growing dislike for Deadpool's antics, attitudes and willingness to kill (or 'un-alive' as Deadpool says), they both end up fighting Taskmaster and each other for critical S.H.I.E.L.D. data about the secret identities of America's superheroes. After giving a few false origin stories (as well mocking Wolverine), Deadpool finally reveals that he had been a street kid taken in by Nick Fury to be a hero, though he later decided being a mercenary was easier than carrying morals and a conscience. Ultimately, Spider-Man acknowledges that the web-slinger himself could have turned out like Deadpool had circumstances in his own life been different. He is shown capable of negating Taskmaster's ability to copy someone's fighting style, utilizing an unpredictable fighting style that parodies various dance moves. * Deadpool appeared in the Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers episodes "The Forbidden Hero Appears?" and "Chris and the Moment of Truth!", voiced by Takehito Koyasu.116 Film Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson in''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (top) and as Deadpool in a teaser forDeadpool the movie (bottom). * Deadpool appears in the animated film Hulk Vs Wolverine, voiced by Nolan North.117118 Deadpool acts as one of Professor Thorton's military strike team Team X (Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red and Sabretooth) in the Weapon X program, seeking to capture Wolverine and the Hulk in order to brainwash them and convert them into the ultimate weapons. He frequently annoys his teammates with his wisecracks.119 * Wade Wilson/Deadpool appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, portrayed by Ryan Reynolds.120 He is a highly skilled, wisecracking but greatly amoral mercenary who wields a pair of katanas with superhuman athleticism and skill sufficient to deflect fully automatic weapons fire. He is supposedly killed by Victor Creed, but is later revealed to have been transformed by Colonel William Stryker into mutant killer "Weapon XI" (stunts performed by Scott Adkins) that possesses other mutants' powers, including Scott Summers's optic blasts, John Wraith's teleportation, Wolverine's healing factor, and a pair of extendable blades resembling the character's prized swords; Stryker is able to completely control him thanks to Chris Bradley's technopathy. He is referred to by Stryker as "the Deadpool" because the compatible powers of the other mutants have been 'pooled' together into one being. Wolverine and Victor fight Deadpool in the film's climax and manage to defeat him by decapitating him and sending him falling into a cooling tower of a nuclear power plant, although a post-credits sceneappearing in DVD releases and some theatrical presentations of the film implies Deadpool is still alive, as a hand is shown reaching out for his still-living head amid the rubble of the destroyed tower.[citation needed] * Reports hinted at a spin-off of the X-Men film series starring Deadpool as far back as 2009, with Ryan Reynolds attached to reprise his role.121 According to Empire, a script was in development, and Deadpool would "break the fourth wall" during the film.122 Paul Wernick and Rhett Reese were attached to write the script for the film.123 On April 8, 2011, VFX artist Tim Miller was hired to make his directing debut.124 Originally the film was set to be rated PG-13, but the rating was later reconsidered to an R-rating with the possible addition of gore and nudity.125 In October 2013, Reynolds and Miller said that the film was close to being green-lit.126 On July 28, 2014, a VFX test footage for the film was leaked on the internet through social news sites and movie blogs. The test footage features a motion-capture performance of the character by Reynolds, and would draw a hard R-rating.127However, it was discovered that the footage was from 2012, when Miller was developing the project.128 On July 29, the test footage was officially released online by Blur Studio, the company who created the test footage.129 On September 18, 2014, after hearing positive feedback from the leaked footage, Fox officially announced that the film had been given the green light for a February 12, 2016 release date and is part of the X-Men film series.130131 Deadpool had been crafted to be an R-rated movie for a long time.132 On December 4, 2014, it was confirmed that Reynolds would reprise his role for the film; filming started in March 2015 and ended in May 2015.133134135136137138139 * On December 3, 2013, Rob Liefeld confirmed that Cable and Deadpool would be appearing in an X-Force spin-off to the X-Men film series, with Ryan Reynolds returning as the latter. The film will be released sometime in the year 2017.140 Video games * Deadpool appears in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, voiced by John Kassir.141 * Deadpool appears as playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, with John Kassir reprising his speaking role.142 * Wade Wilson appears in the video game adaptation of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, voiced by Steven Blum. His Deadpool/Weapon XI transformation is the final boss. * Deadpool appears as a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, again voiced by John Kassir.143144145146 Also during the credits, Deadpool confronts one of the writers with a complaint about the game not starring him. In the Wii, PSP and PS2 versions, he is playable from the start and appears during the credit sequence and load screens watching television while sitting in a recliner. * Ultimate Deadpool appears as a villain in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, with Nolan North reprising his speaking role.147 * Deadpool appears as a playable fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, voiced again by Nolan North.148 He is frequently featured opposite of Capcom's Dante from the Devil May Cry series.149 * Deadpool is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, voiced by Tom Kenny.150151 * Deadpool appears as an unlockable character in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Deadpool's costume is available as downloadable content for the game LittleBigPlanet, as part of "Marvel Costume Kit 6". * Deadpool is a playable character in the MMORPG Marvel Heroes, again voiced by Nolan North.152153 * Deadpool, an action game based on the character, was developed by High Moon Studios and published by Activision in 2013, with Nolan North reprising his voice role once again.154 * Deadpool is a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, once again voiced by Nolan North.155156 * Deadpool has his own table in Marvel Pinball. Nolan North reprised his role as voice actor.157 * Deadpool is featured in Marvel Puzzle Quest on a limited storyline where he attacks all the heroes and villains in a quest for Iso-8 and chimichangas. * Deadpool is a playable character in Marvel Contest of Champions. Toys * Deadpool has his debut in action figure form in 1992 in the Toy Biz X-Men's X-Force line. * Deadpool has an action figure from Toy Biz along with Doop in 2004 and is considered one of the most valuable Marvel Legend figures. * Deadpool appears in a three pack Marvel Universe X-force set with Wolverine and Warpath. * Deadpool has an action figure by Hasbro Marvel Legends Epic Heros line in 2012. * Deadpool appears in a Marvel Universe taco truck box set with the Deadpool Corps which was sold at the Hasbro booth and SDCC in 2013. * Deadpool appeared in minifigure form alongside Magneto and Wolverine in the Lego set 6866 "Wolverine's Chopper Showdown" in 2012. Other * Reynolds filmed footage of himself seated in the Deadpool costume as a trailer for the Deadpool movie trailer158 and at the end of an extended trailer for the 2015 film Fantastic Four.159 * Reynolds reprised his role as Deadpool in short film released on his YouTube channel for Halloween 2015, titled "How Deadpool Spent Halloween".160 * Deadpool was featured in a bonus episode of Epic Rap Battles of History where he went against Star Wars bounty hunter Boba Fett in a rap battle. Category:Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Weapon X Category:CONTIRBUTE OTO SOSCIETY Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:X-Force Members